NightMares
by sCaNdAlOusXo
Summary: Adian still dreams of Samara no matter what he does he can't get her out of his mind, now he is the age 16 and has a girlfriend what happens when his friends find the tape?
1. Default Chapter

Aidan was face to face with her, Samara, her eyes cold as ice, her hair falling around her face as she came closer and closer to him making him feel almost suffocated, as if he couldn't breath like he was running but not moving any where, solid in the same spot, "More will suffer." She whispered.

Aidan gasped and rose from his bed, he was sixteen now and she still haunted his dreams. He got up out of the bed and walked over to his desk and gulped as he picked up the tape, he hadn't watched it in so long... but the images were burned in his mind. He horses, the mirrors, everything... the well... he jumped to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He hit it violently and moved to his closet picking out a pair of baggy jeans and a white tank top. He threw them on, he looked in the mirror and sighed, his brown hair was ruffled like he liked it and brown eyes dull as if still looking into her eyes.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen sees Rachel standing their making eggs, "Hey." She said with a smile. Aidan wondered how she could smile after everything they had gone threw. He smiled weakly. She sighed, "Another nightmare?"

"There not nightmares." Aidan tells her, "There visions, she is still trying to get in touch with us." He explained, "She is so angry, she wants people to suffer... so much."

"We've been over this, Aidan, she's gone, and she can't hurt us." Rachel tells him.

"Doesn't matter, she's still hurting other people, Rachel." He tells her, "She needs to stop." He said with a sigh, "I have school." He tells her and walks to the door grabbing his book bag and walking out of the door.

As he walks he stops and sees his younger self face to face with his father, Noah, in the pouring rain in silence and walking passed each other as if they had just met. He continues to walk to school, he smiles as Patience comes up to him, his girlfriend, she was a little shorter then him, blond hair, blue eyes, a small body, and pale features. She was wearing a white shirt with the word Kitten on it and a black mini skirt with knee high boots on, "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted her. "Whatcha been up to?" He asked.

Patience sighs seeing the bags under her boyfriends eyes, "You need to sleep, Aidan." She said softly.

"Can't help it I've been having nightmares." He said softly so only she could hear him. "They wake me up a lot..."

"What of?" She asked, "You never told me."

Aidan takes a deep breath, "Nothing..." He told her, "Really..."

Patience sighed, "Well maybe you'll tell me some day." She teased, "I got cheerleading practice, I'll catch up with you in math class?" she asked with a smile.

Aidan nodded, "Of course, save you a seat." He promised.

"So you're not skipping again to go to the library?" she asked, "Cause it's kinda weird when you go there... no body goes there."

"I do... research." He explained.

"Okay.." She sighed and skipped off to the gym. "Love you!" She called to him.

"Love you too." He called back to her and walked into the library, he walked to the librarian, "Hey, do you have those books I asked for?" He asked.

The lady nodded and handed Aidan about ten books that he slipped into his boook bag, "Thanks."

"I still don't understand why you are so interested in the Morgan Ranch and that family..." The lady said with a smile, "Kids today and there hobbies."

"Yeah." He walked out.

Review if you want more !!


	2. Road Trip

Patience sat in Katie's room; she was sleeping over, "So how are you an Aidan doing?" Katie asked.

"Good." She answered, "But he's got so many secrets..."

"Do you think its another girl?" She asked, "Because guys are like that."

"Aidan's not." She said, "He wouldn't do that." She said.

"Anyway, back to girly things." She said with a smile, "Matt got this tape." Katie told Patience, "A bunch of us are going to watch it in a cabin up state, it's suppose to be scary or whatever."

Patience smiled, "I'm in, what movie is it?"

"That's just it, it's not a movie. It's just a tape."

"What's on it?" She asked.

"We don't know. No ones watched it yet." She explained, "It's supposed to kill you a week after you watch it."

Patience smiled, "A killer video tape?" She asked with a smile.

"Yup." She answered.

"Gimme the phone I'll see if Aidan wants to see it." She said. She grabbed the phone and dialed in her boyfriend's number, "Hey hun." She said with a smile.

"Patience?" Aidan's voice came.

"Yup, it's me." she answered. "A bunch of us are going up to a cabin in the woods in a few days to watch some scary movies or whatever, you wanna come with us?" She asked.

"Sure... I just gotta ask Rachael." He told his girlfriend.

"Okay." She said with a smile. "Love you, I'll see you in a few days Matt'll pick you up." She told him with a smile.

"Alright, love you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aidan walked into the living room. "Rachael, a bunch of us are going up to a cabin to watch scary movies and stuff, can I go?"

"Sure, honey." She said with a smile, she walked up to him and pushed the brown curls away from his face, "You sleeping any better?"

"No." He told her, "She's still there. She wants something from me."

"Don't try to figure it out so much," she said, "I see how much you stress over her, she's gone, she can't hurt us anymore."

"Even before I saw the tape she contacted me." He told her, "You know that." He sighed, "She sent me visions, told me things, I'm her way into the world..."

"Aidan, it isn't you. It's her." Rachael sighed, "After you get back I'll take you to the barn..." She told him, "You can see what they did to her."

"Thanks, Rachael." He said softly.

x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x

Aidan stood outside and saw the car pull up he jumped in next to Patience and kissed her softly on the lips and threw his bag into the trunk. "Road trip." Matt yelled and they zoomed down the road.

To be continued!!


End file.
